Darkest
by ExoticDarkOne
Summary: Tsunade knew somehow what had happened. She knew that Jiraiya had lost Naruto almost five years ago. She's kept him out of the missing ninjas by feeding the counsil a few lies. She just hopes Jiraiya can find him soon. Little did she know Naruto would find her.
1. Chapter 1

_The woman ran, trying to get away. Naruto keeps stalking her, staying in the shadows of the forest around them. He could hear her breathing in short, quick bursts. Fear rolled off her in waves. Naruto tried to stop himself. He didn't want to. He had never wanted to. This cruelty is _their_ fault. Naruto jolted as his body tensed. Again, he tried to stop himself, but he just couldn't. Like an animal, he sprang, and sank claws into her._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Naruto jolted from his slumber, the bloodcurdling scream still echoing in his ears. He curled up into a ball and covered his ears with his hands. He trembled, trying to shake the memory. They haunted him in his sleep. Each innocent that had felt his claws. Each person that had moved to the other side because of him. Every one.

**"Hush, youngling. It was not your fault and you know it. You were not yourself. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is the day we return."**

Naruto was wrapped in warm fur as the voice spoke, and soon the trembles stopped. Eventually he got back to sleep.

* * *

Tsunade was distant. She had little work today, and that left her wide open to wonder about what had happened to Jiraiya and Naruto. Jiraiya had said that they would only be gone three years, but the fouth had come, and was slowly waning into the fifth. Tsunade frowned out the window that looked across the village. Jiraiya was troubled. He barely came to see her anymore, and when he did he never spoke of Naruto. He would give his information, claim he had some research to be getting at, and then leave as quickly as he came. Tsunade would've already clocked him for his 'research', but by his face when he said the word she knew he wasn't peeping.

Tsunade knew, but she didn't want to confront Jiraiya about it. He was distraught. Tsunade knew something had happened to Naruto. She knew he was alive, however. Jiraiya must be working himself to the bone trying to get information on the blond. Tsunade didn't know what to do. She should have already labeled Naruto a missing ninja, but she's managed to hold off on that for the time being by telling the council that Naruto's training with Jiraiya was extended. She couldn't keep it up forever though.

The door never opened. But she knew someone was inside. She couldn't sense their chakra - in fact it was like this person didn't have chakra, they hid it so well - but they gave an aura that was unmistakable. Tsunade turned.

Before her stood a young man in an Anbu uniform. Something was off about the uniform. There was a black katana between his shoulders, and nestled in custom made pouches against his ribs were two Demon Wind shurikan. He was tall, with a slight frame coated in lean muscles. Tsunade's frown deepened. This boy looked malnourished. His hair was long, even in the high ponytail it was caught in. Spiky bangs framed the black mask of a kitsune. That was odd; Anbu masks were usually red on white. The man's hair was a golden auburn - the color of the sunset. He didn't speak.

"Well? What are you here for? I've got shinobi to take care of." she stated.

The young man laughed. His voice was deeper than his body let on. "Gomen nasai, obaa-chan. I just wanted to come say hello."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Only one person had the balls to call her granny.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, and moved around the desk with her arms open to give him a hug. He stepped away from her. Tsunade stopped, and tried to keep the hurt from her face.

"N-no, don't be like that. I'm just not good with hugging anymore. Gomen." Naruto sighed. "Look, obaa-chan, I know you're glad to see me, and I'm sorry for being like this, but things have changed. I'm not the kid I once was."

His voice was quiet. Tsunade realized what was wrong with Naruto's uniform. Most Anbu uniforms showed skin, if only enough to show the mark of the Anbu. Naruto was completely covered.

"No...kami no." Tsunade whispered. "Naruto..."

Naruto pulled his mask up.

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to keep everything running smoothly but if I get off track let me know. I've got it all planned in my head and I don't need to skip anything just to get to a part that I like. Here's chapter two for you.**

Naruto's face was covered in puckered pink scars. One came from his hairline and pulled halfway down his left cheek. His left eye was colorless, and although it moved with the other one, Tsunade could tell it wasn't registering information. Blinded like Kakashi. Looking closer, Tsunade saw that there were also scars dragged down his neck that disappeared under the collar of his shirt. A long, straight scar completely encircled his neck.

"Who did this to you Naruto?" Tsunade whispered as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Something dark flashed across Naruto's face.

"Don't worry about it. I've already taken care of it."

Tsunade was stunned. Not really by the statement, but at the emotionless tone it was said in. She shook it off. Torture could change even the brightest souls. She was lucky Naruto would even speak.

"Um, can you debrief Naruto? I hate to ask, but I've got to know. You've been missing nearly five years. Jiraiya never told me, but I still knew. I suppose I'll send a message and let him know you're allright."

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Sure."

He must have saw the pain on her face as she looked at his scars, because his slid his mask back into place.

"Really, I've only been missing four years. I was with ero-sennin for a year of training before they got me. I was held captive for three years after that, and these past ten months I have been recovering. As you can guess, I wasn't in good condition when I made my escape."

"How often were you tortured?" Tsunade asked quietly.

That darkness passed over Naruto again. His whole body tensed and he completely froze, like he was forcing himself to stay still. Tsunade's pulse quickened as she realized Naruto may actually be dangerous now.

"Daily. Hourly if they were in a bad mood. I...I don't remember most of it."

"How did you survive? If they were torturing you that often you wouldn't have time to heal before they started again."

"In the beginning, they would just throw me back in my cell after a little healing ninjutsu. It wasn't long before they realized just how fast I healed on my own though. When they did they had a lot of fun."

A tremble coursed through Naruto's body. Tsunade didn't think Naruto knew.

"Naruto? Who did this to you?" Tsunade could barely hear her own words, but Naruto heard her anyway. He was silent for a long while, figitting where he stood, fighting some unknown battle. When he spoke, when he gave his answer, Tsunade nearly burst into tears again. She held on so Naruto wouldn't see.

"Orochimaru and...Sasuke."

Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "Don't worry Naruto. We have allies all over the world looking for those two. They won't get away with things like this for much longer."

"Don't you remember what I said? I've already taken care of it obaa-chan."

Tsunade was confused. "What do you mean you took care of it?"

Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"I mean I killed them."

_Naruto stumbled through the forest, bleeding, several bones broken. He couldn't see out of his left eye. The blood kept pouring into it no matter how often he wiped it away. He wasn't sure how bad the cut was. Sasuke had pulled that last trick before Naruto had ripped his esophogus from his throat. Naruto shuddered. He may have been killing people for the last three years, but that don't mean he enjoyed it. Not even an evil heart like Sasuke's. Not even for revenge against all the torture._

_Naruto fell. He stayed there a second, then pushed himself up on his hands. Slowly he got his feet under him and tried to stand up. He just fell over again. Laying there on the forest floor, Naruto thought back to all his friends in Konoha. They would never know what happened to him. It would be much too late before anyone tried to find him. He doubted any would care. _

_Well, there would be one. _

_Naruto sighed in resignation. That was his one regret. That he wouldn't be able to see her again. She was only ever nice to him. Never raised her voice at him. Never looked at him like he was an idiot. Never treated him like he was stupid. Only one. And he would never have the chance to tell her that he knew how she felt. He would never have the chance to tell her he felt the same. _

_Naruto closed his eyes. He could hear his heart beating._

_Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump- thump...thump- thump..._

_Leaves crunched nearby. _

_He didn't care. The leaves rustled again, breaking the silence he was resting in._

_In annoyance, he pushed up and looked at a pair of feet in black sandals. He could do nothing. He closed his eyes and lay down to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody. Sorry it's been so long but I kind of planned everything in my head before I typed it. Hope it's good enough to make up for the absence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Hyuuga Hiashi waited patiently on the young man who sought audience with him several days ago. The room where he did business was nearly bare, except for the small table for discussions and a few shelves filled with records of past business ventures. He sipped tea, and yet again wondered what this young man could be wishing of him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called.

A servant came in and bowed. "The young man you are seeing today is here, my lord."

"He's early. Send him in."

The servant bowed and exited the room. Hiashi had to admit he already liked this young man. A suspicion filled his head that a marriage proposal was at hand, but usually that is handled by parents, and few parents had children with blood fit to marry to a Hyuuga. The clan is particular about who breeds into the line of the Byakuugan.

The door opened and the young man walked in with barely a whisper of a sound. He stood before Hiashi and said, "Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Hiashi-sama. I thank you for agreeing to seeing me."

"Of course. Please have a seat. Would you care for some tea?"

Hiashi offered the tea more out of courtesy than belief that the young man would drink it; he still wore that odd Anbu mask. It occurred to Hiashi that this young man blatantly walked the streets in his uniform. That would cause stir, certainly, but Hiashi thought it would deter troublemakers.

"Iie, but thank you, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi sipped his own tea before asking, "Now how may I help you today? I must say my curiosity peaks."

"I wish to ask your permission for courting."

Hiashi nodded. It was as he expected. "Very well, but I am unsure. Hanabi is several years younger than you-"

The younger man cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"I apologize for not making myself clear, Hiashi-sama. Please forgive my mistake." Hiashi smiled slightly at the young man's tact. The young man continued, "I would like permission to court Hinata."

"Well, that will be more difficult. Hinata is heir to the clan, and I'm not sure about letting her go just yet. Besides that, Hinata already shows favor with a young man she went to school with. It would not do to give you permission to court her without her permission."

He dipped his head, the blond locks of his hair dangling over his mask. "Understandable sir. What would I have to do to get permission?"

This one is determined. Hiashi was silent and looked closer at his guest. He was about Hinata's age, he was tall but he had a small build, and he had the unmistakable scent of wilderness. Hiashi clicked together a few pieces of the puzzle.

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's good to know you are home from your long trip. And doing well if I may judge by your wish to court my daughter. Hmm. I have no objections. You have honorable blood, you certainly made a name for yourself during the Chunnin exams those few years ago. I will speak to Hinata. But I must ask; will you be in your uniform when you come calling for her? She may not recognize you under that mask."

Naruto dipped his head, and gave off a sheepish air. "I apologize for not telling you my identity sooner, but word hasn't got out that I'm here yet and frankly I like it like that. Things have…happened and I'm putting off seeing my friends until I'm used to being in the village again. As for your question, yes, I will be in uniform the first few times I come to see Hinata. Forgive me, but I'm still in the habit of hiding my deformities. People can stare rather rudely at times."

"Deformities? What do you mean?"

There was a pause, and then Naruto lifted his mask and revealed his scars and his blind eye. Hiashi realized Naruto had been tortured, and was shocked. Nothing about the happy little blond of a few years ago even suggested someone would be cruel enough to torture him.

Naruto put his mask back down. "I do wear it to be selfish at times, but this time it's more for Hinata's comfort than mine. I do not wish to stress her. You understand how she worries."

"She does worry indeed. Very well, Naruto, I grant permission for you to court Hinata. And should the courtship be found suitable, we will speak about a marriage proposal. Have you someone who can stand in as a guardian? I understand your position as an orphan, but the elders will wish to speak with someone who can guarantee the safety of the heir."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. I will bring him to meet you soon."

"Very good. I look forward to seeing you again Naruto. Have a good afternoon."

"And you, Hiashi-sama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Hiashi broke the news over dinner that night. Hinata dropped her chopsticks and looked about to cry.

"Something the matter, Hinata?"

"I-I do not know h-him. I thought I might could f-find someone you could a-approve of." She looked down into her rice.

"Yes, but you have not chosen a suitor yet. This young man was adamant about getting my permission for courting you, and I believe he is sincere. He is a well-bred man and the elders would not object."

"C-courtship? So it isn't marriage?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Did I say marriage? You must listen to everything Hinata." Hiashi chided. Hinata resumed her observance of her rice. "However, being as you are both teenagers I do not believe I want you going out with him alone. Neji, would you mind being a chaperone?"

Neji, sitting across the table from Hinata, said, "No, Hiashi-sama."

"Excellent. He never did say, but I think he will be here tomorrow. Be prepared Hinata."

"Yes, father."

Hinata didn't see the small smile on her father's face before he schooled his expression and continued eating, but Neji did, and he wondered what was so funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata wandered around the garden, dreading when the message would come that her caller was here to pick her up. Neji followed after her, silent. He knew she was not happy. Hell, he wasn't too happy himself. He had been sure Hiashi would've let Hinata date Naruto. When Naruto came back that is.

Hinata bent to smell a flower. Neji watched, touched at the gentle gesture for some odd reason. Footsteps hurried towards them.

"A caller is here for Hinata-sama." The servant stated. Hinata nodded and the servant resumed his duties. Hinata sighed and made her way through the manor, to the front door. When she saw who stood in the foyer waiting for her, she gave a small gasp.

Neji thought this may have been appropriate seeing as her caller was an Anbu. Anbu were like legends; you know they're there, you just never see them. The Anbu heard the slight noise and turned, bearing a black fox mask. That was odd. Neji had never seen a black Anbu mask.

The Anbu bowed. "My lady." He said.

"H-hello." Hinata managed. Neji brushed his knuckles on the back of her hand, reassuring her. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me for the time being. I understand you have favor with another suitor, but maybe you might like me as well."

Neji glanced at his cousin; naturally she was blushing. "We shall have to s-see." Hinata replied.

The Anbu crossed the space between him and Hinata, and held out his arm. Shyly, she slid to him and entwined her arm in his.

"I have somewhere special planned for us to go to get to know each other better, that is, if you don't mind a walk."

"I-I don't mind."

"I'm sure you'll love the place. It's been one of my favorite spots for years."

Hinata nodded. Neji knew what she must be thinking. That this Anbu was going to take her to a fancy restaurant and buy her an expensive dinner and tell her all the reasons why she would be happy marrying him.

They were both wrong however.

The Anbu led Hinata just outside of the edge of town. Neji was getting nervous, but soon they came upon the Anbu's destination; a small open field with a bubbling creek running through the middle. Trees surrounded it, giving it an air of privacy.

The Anbu let go of Hinata , walked to the edge of the creek, and sat down. He gestured for Hinata to join him. Hinata looked at Neji, who nodded. Hinata walked and sat next to the Anbu, who then lay on his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Do you like it? I found it when I was back at the Academy. Ever since then I can't stay away. It's so quiet. It helps me relax when-"

He broke off, and didn't finish what he was saying. Hinata let the silence slide then quietly asked, "Why do you come here to relax?"

He was silent for a time, then he sighed. "Bad memories. Sometimes I get to where I can't sleep and I come out here. Before I know it I'm waking up to birds preening through my hair.

Hinata giggled, though her eyes showed she knew what he meant by 'bad memories'. Being a ninja is a tough decision, and there's never an easy side to it. "Well, you certainly have a lot of hair for them to preen through. Do you think they're looking for bugs?"

"They might be but they had better not find any. I had a certain incident happen to me that involved a pile of dung and several weeks of flea baths when I was younger and that broke me from going more than a day or two without washing it."

Hinata giggled again. Neji was enjoying himself too. It seems the Anbu is actually sincere in his interest in Hinata.

"A couple years ago my friend Ino bought this hair dye and dared me to dye my hair. She told me it would look good, and if I didn't like it I could just wash it out. It was supposed to be an auburn color, but it ended up turning my hair orange."

Neji remembers that. He had never seen Hinata get so much as annoyed but that day she flew into a rage and actually screamed herself hoarse when she saw her hair. It hadn't washed out either. So she would let it grow a couple inches and cut the ends off and repeat the process until she finally had her glossy black hair again. She was still friends with Ino, but she never did take another dare. Likewise, Ino was smart enough not to offer again.

The Anbu chuckled deep in his throat. "I can't imagine you were very happy with Ino."

"Not at the time, no. But at least now I can laugh about it and say I did it."

They were quiet for a time, not awkward just comfortable. Neji had never seen Hinata take so quickly to a stranger. She wasn't even stuttering. They were like that for a while when the Anbu, in a careful motion, lay his arm out away from him, near Hinata and palm up.

Hinata saw the gesture and for a moment she just looked at the Anbu. Then slowly she touched a finger to the middle of his glove, feeling the scratches in the leather from his previous battles. She passed the end of the glove and her hand touched skin. Hard, tight skin that wasn't the same as normal skin. A scar.

The Anbu pulled his hand away. He didn't like her to know his scars.

"Is that why you won't take off your mask?" she whispers. He was silent.

He stood and held his hand out to Hinata. "I believe it's time I took you home, my lady. We've been out for quite some time and I don't want you to miss your dinner."

Hinata took the offered hand and let him lead her home, with Neji trailing closely behind. At the gate Hinata asks, "When will you be back?"

"If all goes well I should come get you again tomorrow."

Hinata nods. "I'll see you then."

He bows, and then disappears. Hinata blinks. No, he was really gone. She wandered into the manor, wondering how he got that scar.


End file.
